1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reader printer for microfilms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 illustrates the schematic configuration of a conventional reader printer.
In FIG. 6, reference numeral 1 represents a lower machine box of the reader printer (hereinafter termed the "apparatus"). Reader upper unit 2 of a reader unit and printer upper unit 3 of a printer unit (copying unit) are disposed at a front-side portion and a rear-side portion on lower machine box 1, respectively. Reader screen 16 is provided at the front side of upper unit 2. Upper unit 2 incorporates at least one reflecting member (reflecting mirror) and the like for providing a reader optical path. Upper unit 3 incorporates a copying mechanism.
Upper unit 2 is firmly fixed to lower machine box 1, and space portion 4 having an opening, at least at the front side of the apparatus, is formed between lower machine box 1 and upper unit 2. A microfiche carrier or a rolled-microfilm moving mechanism (not illustrated), projection lens 12 and the like are disposed in space portion 4. Microfilm F is set in the microfiche carrier or the rolled-microfilm moving mechanism.
Such a reader printer is configured such that the inside of the apparatus can be opened in order to perform, for example, jam recovery processing for copy paper, or repair or cleaning of the inside of the apparatus. In the apparatus shown in FIG. 6, printer upper unit 3 can be rotated, around rotation fulcrum (hinge shaft) 50 disposed at a rear lower portion of each side wall of the unit, from a closed state indicated by solid lines toward the rear side of the apparatus as indicated by two-dot chain lines. Thus, a wide opening is provided between the lower end of printer upper unit 3 and lower machine box 1 to cause the inside of lower machine box 1 to assume an opened state (an opened state of the apparatus). By rotating printer upper unit 3 in the reverse direction, printer upper unit 3 can be returned to the closed state, with respect to the apparatus, as indicated by the solid lines.
In the above-described conventional apparatus, however, in order to open the apparatus, printer upper unit 3 must be rotated around rotation fulcrum 50 disposed at the rear lower portion of each side wall of the unit toward the rear side of the apparatus. Hence, printer upper unit 3 further protrudes by an amount "a" to the rear side from the overall depth A of the apparatus, as indicated by the two-dot chain lines. As a result, if there is a wall or an object behind the rear side of the apparatus, the apparatus in some cases hits it. Thus, it is possible that thereby the apparatus cannot be sufficiently opened without being damaged. In order to prevent such accidents, a wasteful space must be reserved behind the apparatus.